


Love Defined

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, AvaLance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, SuperCorp, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "How long does the eternal last? Sometimes, only a second." (Lewis Carroll)Lorraine Danvers-Luthor, Lorelai Danvers-Luthor, Roxanne Danvers-Arias, Laurel Lance-Sharpe and Dinah Lance-Sharpe were neither heroes nor time travelers. That was their mothers' duty. Everyone knew Supergirl and Superwoman, just as the whole world had come to understand that Lena Luthor was different from her family and was, in fact, a force for good. Alex Danvers had a much more discreet but vital job to keep the world safe. As for Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe, the world could probably never know what they did, how they constantly saved time, but they were heroes; actually, they were legends.However, when the Waverider is stolen and taken back to a time when everything was much more complicated, the five girls need to embrace the legacy of their families if they want to have any hope of saving not only their loved ones, but their very existence.





	1. Time Travelers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts), [LiaLuthorZorEl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaLuthorZorEl/gifts).



"Alex?" Winn called as soon as his computer screen flashed on an unexpected alert, which indicated the appearance of a portal. Barry, however, had not given Kara any warning of a visit – at least, none that he was aware of –, which meant that the visitor might not be very friendly.

Luckily for him, Alex Danvers soon approached. It was nothing less than he expected, actually. Since she had broken up with Maggie, and especially after Reign nearly killed Kara, she was barely out of the DEO. Finding Reign and capturing her seemed to have become an obsession – one that Winn did not think was very healthy, in fact, but there was little he could do to convince her that she needed to take care of herself.

“What happened?” She asked, in a serious tone that only suggested that she hoped what he had to say was related to Reign. Almost immediately, she was behind him, staring at the computer screen over his shoulder.

“A portal opened in National City.” He reported, and even as he did so, his fingers moved swiftly across the keyboard as he hacked into the city's traffic camera system, to get a glimpse of who or what had crossed a portal.

“Barry?” Alex asked. It had been a very short time since she and Kara had returned from Earth-1 – of the near-marriage, which had actually become a Nazi invasion – and she could not imagine a reason for him to come so suddenly. Had something gone wrong? Were the Nazis still wreaking havoc on Earth-1?

“I don’t know.” Winn replied, shortly before finally gaining access to the desired camera, located where he had received the signal of the open portal. What he saw, however, made him frown. “It's not him. They’re...” He rubbed his eyes before looking again. Maybe he was exhausted after a long day at work – it was very late, after all – and he was seeing things. However, the image on the monitor did not change. “Teenagers?” He said uncertainly, not removing his gaze from the group of girls he saw in the image produced by the camera.

Behind him, Alex also frowned. The group she saw on the screen seemed reasonably harmless. However, she knew how appearances could deceive.

“I'll find out.” She said and soon began to walk away.

“Don’t you need to call Kara?” Winn suggested hesitantly.

Alex stopped walking at the sound of her sister's name. Between almost having died at the hands of Reign, almost having her heart transplanted to a Nazi doppelganger and her ex-boyfriend coming back married, Kara could use some time to herself. Alex sighed and turned to Winn.

“No, she... she needs a break.” He simply nodded in response. “I'll let you know if I need reinforcements.” Then, without waiting for a response from Winn, Alex turned her back on him and went out to gather a team that would, with some luck, find out what the arrival of the group of teenagers she had seen on the screen was about.

…

The portal that opened so suddenly on a deserted street in National City disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared, leaving behind a group of five girls.

"So, what now?" The girl who asked seemed to be the eldest of the group, with wavy red hair and chocolate-brown eyes. She had a tanned skin and wore a dark blue polo shirt with dark jeans and black combat boots. She was holding a black leather jacket in her left hand and a gun in her right one.

"Now, we're gonna die." The one who answered was one of the group's twins, with straight black hair and icy blue eyes. Her pale skin seemed even paler under the light of the moon, which shone brightly in the sky. Unnerved, she tugged at the collar of her black social button blouse, though the action was not necessary, before hiding her hands in the pockets of her tight jeans, which were almost as dark as the blouse. In addition, she also wore dark heeled boots. Her black-rimmed glasses on her face slipped down her thin nose and, with a grunt, she took a hand out of her pocket just long enough to push them back into place.

"C’mon, Luthor!” Someone promptly replied, catching the attention of the dark-haired girl. “Think positive." The girl who spoke had dark blond hair and blue eyes, which were full of mischief. There was also a very characteristic dimple on her chin. She absently played with the pendant hanging from the thin silver chain around her neck, which was an old and scratched pin that held the Time Bureau symbol. There was a white jacket over the light gray tank top she wore. She also wore tight dark jeans and black combat boots.

Lorraine Luthor narrowed her eyes at Laurel Lance for a moment before forcing a fake smile on her face.

"We’re gonna die quickly.” She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Laurel rolled her eyes, but said nothing in response. She did not need to, since the other Luthor twin chose that moment to speak.

“Stop being such a drama queen.” Lorelai Luthor stated, elbowing her twin sister on the ribs, as the other girl merely grunted in response. The second twin had the same dark hair and blue eyes as the first, but the look on her face was much softer, nicer. She wore a light white sleeveless dress and a beige cardigan with long sleeves. The light-colored heels at her feet were not very high, but made her a little taller than her twin. Like her sister, she also wore black-rimmed glasses. “It’ll be okay. We just have to fix this mess and get the hell out of here before our mothers notice we’re gone. Nothing will happen.” She smiled confidently.

“Nothing will happen?” Roxanne Arias, the first one to speak after the portal closed, raised both her eyebrows in disbelief. “Don’t you know my mother? She’ll find out and she’ll kill me.”

“She won’t kill you.” The girl next to her, who had light blond hair, sparkly blue eyes and a dimpled chin, spoke. She wore a white social blouse, perfectly buttoned, but with the sleeves folded up to the elbows. She also wore dark jeans and, in addition, long black boots. “She’ll kill _me_ and only _then_ she'll kill you.” She pointed to the Arias girl. “Then she’ll ask for _my_ mother’s Time Courier just so she can go back in time and kill me again. Hell, I don’t even want to know what she’ll do if we end up breaking this Earth’s time too. She’ll have my head” She snorted and looked away. “I’m supposed to be the responsible one.”

“Okay, no more talking about dying, okay?” Lorelai said. “We have a mission.”

“Who comes to a so-called mission wearing a dress, anyway?” Lorraine raised an eyebrow, looking a Lorelai with knowing eyes. The younger twin blushed heavily and looked away, though she could still feel her sister’s faze on her.

“It’s not like I was planning to be here!” Lorelai exclaimed, embarrassed, before looking at her own feet. “I actually had a date.” If someone noticed the way her eyes flickered to Laurel’s direction – and Lorraine, Dinah and Roxanne certainly did – no one made a comment about it. However, that did not stop the older Luthor from making a snarky remark about something else.

“And _that_ ’s what you were going to wear?” Lorelai could no refrain from rolling her eyes as she heard Lorraine’s response. Her sister was always too much of a cynical, after all. She opened her mouth to reply, but Roxanne stopped her before she had the chance.

“Okay, wonder twins, stop.” The Arias girl put herself between the Luthor twins, both of whom rolled her eyes at their cousin, who did not give them any more attention and, instead, turned her gaze toward the older Lance sister. “Laurel, what year is it, anyway?”

The blonde-haired girl tugged the sleeve of her white jacket to expose what looked almost like a black watch on her wrist.

“According to my Time Courier, 2018. That's where I tracked down our little thief.” She informed.

“Shit.” Roxanne whispered.

“What?” Lorraine frowned at her.

“Mom.” It was all the Arias girl said in response.

“Roxy, this is honestly the worst time to be missing…” Lorelai started to say, but her cousin interrupted her.

“No, no. My mom. This is 2018.” Roxanne looked at the four girls around her, all of them with confusion on their faces. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. “She’s still Reign.”

The response to that information was almost immediate.

“We’re all dead.” Lorraine said as she twisted her nose and pressed her lips together after speaking. Reign had happened long before she was born, but she had heard more than enough to know that this was the worst possible year to return to. When she found out who stole the Waverider, she was going to kill him.

“Tell me about it.” Dinah nodded and squeezed the bridge of her nose with her fingertips, already feeling the beginning of what promised to be a terrible headache. She knew she should have told her mothers about someone stealing the Waverider and waited for them to work it out, but of course Laurel had to have the bright idea of coming after the time ship on their own.

“No one’s gonna die!” Lorelai exclaimed.

“Says you.” Lorraine retorted matter-of-factly.

It was all it took to start a discussion between the Luthor twins, something no one dared to meddle. Laurel and Dinah looked away, unwilling to take part in the family fight, while Roxanne simply rolled her eyes and concentrated on something else.

She hardly knew which part of National City they were in; after all, much had changed over time. Her sharp hearing, however, soon noticed the sound of speeding cars approaching, along with voices, one of which she recognized in panic as being her mother’s.

“Girls.” She spoke, catching both the Lance sisters’ and the Luthor twins’ attention. “I think we have a problem.” Lorraine and Lorelai both frowned, but soon heard the source of their cousin’s concern.

“We have to get out of here.” Lorraine said. She looked at her sister and her cousin, both of who only nodded, and then looked at the Lance sisters, who still seemed confused as to what was going on. However, she did not explain it to them. They did not have that much time. “Let’s go.” It was all she said before she hoisted herself away from the ground, in a swift flight that quickly made her disappear into the night sky.

With Lorraine out of sight, Laurel turned to Lorelai and raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

“Gonna tell me what’s going on?” She asked.

“DEO.” It was all the Luthor girl said, and it was all the older Lance needed to know. Then, Lorelai approached Laurel and, unexpectedly, held the blonde girl in her arms, bride-like. The flush on her face was quick to come. “Hold on, Laurel.” She said, her voice trembling a little.

“Oh, I’ll do more than that.” Laurel winked at her before wrapping her arms around the dark haired girl's neck, as the Luthor twin’s blush only darkened before she took off, leaving only Roxanne and Dinah behind.

“Want a ride?” The Arias girl looked at the younger Lance.

“Yeah, thanks.” Then, she allowed Roxanne to hold her the same way Lorelai had with Laurel and grabbed the girl's polo shirt when the Arias finally took off.

Roxanne was quick to catch up with Lorelai as she flew faster than the Luthor girl did, and Dinah could hear her older sister's laughter.

“Are you mad? Why are you laughing?” She asked, eyeing Laurel as if she was insane. Laurel, in turn, only laughed even more and it took some time for her to calm down enough to give the answer her sister expected.

“It’s just…” She kept one arm around Lorelai's neck and used a hand to wipe away a tear that ran down her face from excessive laughter. “This still isn’t our most problematic girls’ night.”


	2. Best Laid Plans

_As the Lance-Sharpe family crossed the blue-colored portal that brought them to Earth-38, the Danvers-Luthor family was already waiting for them. The portal was, after all, opened into the living room of the spacious and expensive penthouse owned by Lena and Kara Danvers-Luthor._

_Sara smirked as she faced the familiar faces and headed toward her alien friend, who then pulled her into a tight hug. Ava greeted L-Corp’s CEO with a polite smile and a handshake before deciding that a hug was more appropriate in such a situation._

_"Are you really going to do this?"_ _Lena asked with a look of sympathy shortly after receiving a hug from Sara while Ava hugged Kara. Throughout everything, the four children and the two teenagers in the room were silent, observing the adults interacting._

 _"There’s only so many times you can bear seeing your children attacked by anachronisms before you decide to take them to an Earth where time isn’t broken."_ _Sara answered with a sigh. She seemed much less reckless and carefree than when Lena had first met her years ago, at her wedding to Kara, a ceremony to which both Sara and Ava had been invited along with the entire Waverider crew and other people from Earth-1._

 _"Are you sure there’ll be no problem?"_ _Ava asked worriedly. The change that had taken place in her had been the exact opposite of what had happened to Sara. Although worried, she seemed far less uptight than when both Lena and Kara first met her._

 _"Of course not.”_ _The CEO assured them with an easy smile,_ _with one hand on the Director's shoulder. “I told you, I'm rich.”_ _She shrugged, as if the matter in question were irrelevant. “And a house hardly pays for everything you've done for Kara."_

 _“Thank you, Lena.”_ _Sara thanked her. She knew exactly what she was asking for, though Lena did not seem to see the same importance in her gesture. The CEO was willing to simply hand over one of her many properties so that Sara and Ava could keep their daughters safe from the anachronisms that Legends had created so many years ago. That was a lot. “Truly.”_

 _“It’s fine.” Lena simply waved her off and turned her attention to the small girls behind Sara and Ava._ “ _I can’t believe how much your girls have grown up.” She said with a smile on her face._

 _“Sometimes I can’t either.” Sara admitted, smiling too._ _She looked at her daughters with a loving look worthy of only a mother before holding the hands of her girls and bringing them forward so that Kara and Lena could see them better. “Laurel, Dinah, say hi to Lena.”_

_“Hi, Lena.” Laurel, the older and taller one, with darker hair, spoke first, with an easy smile on her face._

_“Hello, Ms. Lena.” Dinah spoke soon after._

_“Hi, girls.” Lena replied. “It’s nice to see you again. These are my daughters. Lorelai and Lorraine.”_ _She put each hand on one of the twin girls’ shoulder. “And this is Karen.”_ _The last girl to be introduced was the fifteen years-old who sat on the couch, with blond hair and blue eyes, like Kara's own. In fact, nothing on her would ever refer to Lena in any way, except for the grin that was more characteristic of the CEO than of the reporter. She waved at the Lance family._

 _Sara's gaze then stopped over the girl sitting next to Karen on the couch._ _She was seventeen, with black hair and blue eyes, and had a face that was too familiar for the White Canary not to recognize._

_“What about you?” She asked, even if only to be sure. “You look awfully familiar.”_

_“I’m Helena.” The girl in question quickly replied, polite._

_“Bertinelli?” Sara raised an eyebrow._

_“Wayne.” The dark-haired teenager corrected her._

_“She’s Karen’s best friend.”_ _Kara explained, alternating glances between Sara and Helena with some confusion. Lena, Karen and Ava did the same while the kids just stared at each other._

_“That she is and, by the way, we have somewhere to be.” Karen suddenly announced and then got to her feet, pulling Helena by the hand. She turned to the Captain of the Waverider and the Director of the Time Bureau. “Aunt Sara, Aunt Ava, it’s nice to see you again.” She smiled pleasantly. The oldest of Kara and Lena’s children had fond memories of the two blonde-haired women from the few times they had visited Earth-38 to aid Supergirl in some catastrophe. However, she had a place to be, so with a smile for her mothers and a wink at her sisters, she pulled her best friend toward the front door._

_“I’ll bring her back before her curfew, Ms. Luthor.”_ _Helena assured, ever the charming one, before Karen pulled her out of the penthouse._

 _Kara frowned as Lena just shook her head from side to side and giggled at her daughter’s antics._ _Finally, National City's superhero and current CEO of CatCo turned to Sara and Ava, who only watched the situation curiously._

 _“So, how about we discuss this in my office and let the kids get to know each other better?” She suggested._ _The two time-travelers nodded and, whispering something to their daughters first, followed Kara and Lena in the direction indicated by the CEO of L-Corp._

_Alone, Laurel, Dinah, Lorraine and Lorelai simply stared at each other until Lorraine decided to break the silence._

_“I’ll go to my room.” She said before doing just that._

_“Don’t mind her.” Lorelai spoke, catching the Lance sisters’ attention. “She’s not the nicest person around. I’m Lorelai.” She held out a hand to the older blonde-haired girl, who promptly shook it._

_“Laurel Lance.”_

\- SG - LOT -

Kara was lying on her bed when her cellphone rang. For a single second, she considered only letting it ring until the person on the other end of the line gave up. However, though she was exhausted, she knew it could be important, that someone's life might depend on her answering to that call. Therefore, she forced herself to pick up her cellphone and take it to her ear.

Winn's voice promptly sounded.

" _Look, I know Alex told me not to call you and that you needed to rest, but the situation is worse than I thought. I don’t care if she’ll kill me for telling you anymore. They're aliens, or, at least, they have powers. I mean, three of them seem to, since the other two kinda took a ride and..._ "

Kara finally interrupted him.

"Winn, Winn, calm down. What happened? Is Alex hurt?" There was an alarm in her voice when she asked that could only be linked to Alex. Her heart was pounding painfully in her chest as she tried to stay positive about her sister's state of health. Her hands shook and she struggled not to crush the cellphone between her fingers.

"No _, she's fine. Don’t worry._ ” At Winn's answer, Kara felt as if she could breathe again, as if a weight had been lifted from her chest. “ _A portal opened in National City almost an hour ago, and Alex went to investigate, but the girls who came out of it simply flew away. They're not human and I thought you should know._ ” He explained.

“Where are they?” Kara asked. She would talk to Alex later about why her sister did not tell her about the portal. Now, what mattered was to find out who were the people had been through the portal, where they came from and what their intentions were.

“ _Let me see…_ ” He said. “ _They seem to be… At L-Corp?_ ” Kara felt her blood freeze and a sense of panic spread through her body, very similar to what she felt when it was Alex's safety at stake.

“Lena.” The word was said in a simple whisper before Kara switched to her Supergirl suit in a single second and threw herself out her window out of her apartment. Winn's voice calling her name still sounded from the abandoned cellphone on the floor.

…

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea." Roxanne said hesitantly as she followed Lorraine and landed next to her on the roof of L-Corp. It was easily one of the tallest buildings in National City and Alex would hardly find them there, but it was still a location in plain sight when what they needed most was subtlety.

"We don’t have exactly somewhere to go.” Lorraine, in turn, shrugged, an indecipherable expression on her face. She crossed her arms and the way her shoulders were rigid indicated a certain inflexibility in her decision. Lorraine Luthor was not easy to handle at all. “We don’t even know where to start." She looked suggestively at Laurel, almost like an accusation, but the Lance girl only rolled her eyes in response.

Lorelai chose that moment to intervene.

"Laurel, can you get in touch with Jay?" She asked the girl she had just put on the floor. The younger twin was still blushing from the previous situation and from Laurel’s provocative whispers, but she tried to keep her face as serious as possible.

The blonde-haired girl in question nodded and pressed a few buttons in her Time Courier. Soon after, the device showed a hologram of a girl with black hair and green eyes as Jade Palmer, better known simply as Jay, stared at them directly from the future.

" _I assume everything went well._ " There was an undeniable twinge of sarcasm in her voice that could easily be linked to the way Nora Darhk spoke, despite the docile smile that was a feature directly associated with Ray Palmer.

"Yeah. We’re in 2018." Laurel quickly replied.

" _Cool._ ” Jay nodded. “ _Now, find the Waverider and bring it back before my parents come back from date night and find out that I stole all of Aunt Ava's Time Couriers._ " She raised one hand and exposed three identical devices to what Laurel carried on her wrist.

The older Lance sister soon laughed, clearly amused, while the younger one frowned in clear disapproval. Roxanne raised both eyebrows in surprise and Lorelai giggled.

“Somehow I think your mother would be proud.” Lorraine spoke, unimpressed.

Jade rolled her eyes.

“ _Very funny, Lorraine._ ” The Palmer girl answered matter-of-factly, but soon smirked. “ _You’re not completely wrong, though._ ”

Lorraine rolled her eyes as the other four girls laughed at Jade's comment. Only when the laughter subsided did Laurel speak again.

“Actually, I think we could use some magic on our side, Jay.” She stated, a little more serious than before. Between her two mothers, Laurel tended to be much more like Sara, but she knew perfectly well how to act a little more like Ava when the situation demanded. She did not know exactly what the Director of the Time Bureau would do in a situation like this, but she knew that no plan of Ava Sharpe would include wandering a National City of the past at the risk of erasing herself from existence. Having someone with magic nearby would be useful to track down the Waverider, which was only the first step to completing the mission. “I honestly have no idea of where to go now.” She admitted with a sigh.

“ _I can’t._ ” The five girls frowned at Jade’s reply. “ _I kinda messed with the Time Couriers’ system, just to make sure no one’s going to follow you girls, even if they manage to get these back. Not to mention Aunt Ava’s kinda paranoid, so she probably has more Time Couriers I couldn’t find._ ” Both Laurel and Dinah had to admit that Jade was right. They knew their mother too well to think that she had only three other Time Couriers in addition to her own, which was currently on older Lance sister's wrist. “ _For now, no one can go to 2018._ ”

“That also means the only way to get back to the future is by using the Waverider.” Lorraine added in a tone that was as indecipherable as her face. Her hard, stony blue eyes seemed lost as she thought. Absently, she pushed the glasses that slid down her thin nose back into place. “Nice.” There was more sarcasm in her voice than it should be possible to convey in a single word.

It was plain to see the panic set in Dinah's gaze at the new information, while Laurel only bit her lip, suddenly uncertain about what she should have done when she realized the Waverider had been stolen. Roxanne looked away, intent on the surroundings as if to distract herself as Lorelai frowned worriedly. Jade, in turn, chose this moment to speak again and try to tempt her friends to leave Lorraine's pessimism aside for a moment.

“ _I also shrunk my brother._ ” She, with her free hand, exposed an uncovered glass pot, inside of which it was possible to see a diminutive human form that beat endlessly against the solid surface. The five girls took a few seconds to realize that, in fact, it was Daniel Palmer.

“Why did you do that?” Lorelai asked, shocked.

“ _He was going to sell us out._ ” Jade shrugged and put the pot away again.

The silence that settled was a little less tense than before, although the concern of the group of teenagers had not completely disappeared. It would not disappear until the Waverider was found, in fact. Dinah then decided that it was the right time to break it.

“So, what do we do now?” She asked. “How can we find the Waverider?” She turned to Jade's hologram, since the Palmer girl was the only one with easy access to the technology that could locate the Waverider. However, there was little or no chance that Jay could find the time ship without being in the same time period as it, so that at most she could offer them advice.

“ _Maybe you should ask for the DEO’s help._ ” Jade suggested matter-of-factly and got an almost immediate response.

“Are you insane?” Dinah asked incredulously. When she had asked for her green-eyed friend's advice, this was certainly not what she expected. “If we change things too drastically, there’s a chance we’ll erase ourselves from existence.”

“ _And, if you don’t find whoever stole the Waverider quickly, there’s no way to know what could happen._ ” Jade deadpanned. No one could argue with that. “ _Look, it’s simple. All you have to do is erase their memories after all this crap is over. It shouldn’t be too hard, even for you._ ” Her voice became even more mocking as she looked at Lorraine, who simply rolled her eyes and remained silent.

“Don’t we have another option?” Lorelai asked, even if she already knew the answer. She was probably not as smart as Lena Luthor – far from it –, but even she knew she had few options. In addition to the DEO, she could list at most five more places that could provide her with the technology needed to locate the Waverider, but the DEO was still the one that offered the least danger of forever changing the timeline.

“ _Unless you can find yourselves a technology in 2018 outside of the DEO and, I suspect, L-Corp that’s good enough to track the Waverider, I don’t think so._ ” Jade sighed. It was clear her patience was getting thinner. That was something she got from her mother rather than her father. “ _Be quick. I can’t cover for you forever and I don’t think Lena will find it difficult to fix the Time Couriers._ ”

“You’d be surprised.” Lorraine commented in a tone that was dripping with bitterness, but was soon stopped from saying anything else by Lorelai, who slapped her arm and had a look of disapproval on her face.

Laurel, Dinah, Roxanne and Jade frowned, but did not respond to the Luthor girl’s comment and the younger Lance was the first to break the tense silence that followed Lorraine’s strange words.

“Bye, Jay. Thank you for helping us.” She smiled at the girl's hologram, who only smiled back. The easy, sweet smile, however, was almost simultaneously replaced by a wry smirk that was purely Nora Darhk.

“ _You girls owe me._ ” It was all that the Palmer girl said before the hologram that displayed her disappeared.

The silence that followed was a little uncomfortable, and, nervously, Lorelai adjusted her own glasses while Laurel played absentmindedly with the Time Bureau pin that hung on the chain around her neck. Lorraine scowled and Dinah looked around, anxious. Finally, Roxanne cleared her throat and caught the attention of her friends, who then looked at her.

“So, what now?” She asked hesitantly. She was still trying to focus her hearing on the sounds around her, but even when she heard nothing threatening, she could not help but be worried at being caught by the wrong person. The damage the girls and her could cause to the timeline were incalculable, and frankly, she preferred to continue to exist, thank you very much.

“DEO.” Laurel sighed as four pairs of eyes looked at her as if she was insane. “What could go wrong?” She shrugged. Jade was right. This could be dangerous, but the device the older Lance carried in the back pocket of her jeans would easily remedy it. She had no problem in erasing the memory of the people who possibly saw her in 2018. Actually, she had wanted to do that since Sara told her about saving Barack Obama from Grodd.

“I can list at least thirty-seven ways this could go wrong.” Lorraine replied, frowning. Some sort of realization crossed her gaze and she scowled. “Thirty-eight.”

Laurel opened her mouth to answer her, but stopped when Roxanne spoke.

“Well, I don’t think we have much of an option anymore.” The Arias girl said, suddenly nervous.

“What? Why?” Dinah asked, confused.

“Supergirl at ten o’clock.” As soon as she answered, the other four looked in that direction. Laurel and Dinah could not see that far, but Lorraine and Lorelai could, and seeing their mother approaching at high speed in her Supergirl suit was not an encouraging sight when they both knew _that_ Kara would not recognize them. “I told you coming here was a bad idea. It’s not like it’s subtle.” Roxanne said to Lorraine, who rolled her eyes.

“Do I really look like I care?” The older Luthor twin replied, unimpressed.

“Shut up.” Lorelai elbowed her sister on the ribs to silence her, just as Supergirl landed a few feet in front of the group of teenagers.

Kara Danvers looked at them with a serious look and a rigid stance. The younger Luthor twin suddenly felt like a child again, on the few occasions when she did something her mothers disapproved of. It was not a good feeling.

“Who are you?” The blonde-haired superhero asked and nothing in her voice was exactly friendly, though she was not exactly being aggressive either.

“You tell her.” Laurel whispered to the Luthor twins in a voice that only a super-hearing like a Kryptonian's could hear to sound a little shaky. Lorraine had always suspected that the older Lance sister was somewhat intimidated by Kara, mainly because she had shown some interest in Lorelai and the former reporter tended to be a little – or a lot – protective of her daughters.

Lorraine simply rolled her eyes before looking directly at Supergirl. She did not feel the least threatened by her mother’s intense gaze. The Luthor twin stepped ahead and watched as National City’s superhero tensed before she finally answered.

“If you really want to know, my name’s Lorraine Alura Danvers-Luthor. I’m your daughter.” She deadpanned and, by the way Kara’s eyes bulged, that was not the answer she was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, tell me it's not as bad as I think it is. I have to go now. Kinda tired.  
> See ya!


	3. Family Matters

Lorraine, Lorelai, Roxanne, Laurel, and Dinah watched Kara as the superhero remained paralyzed, too shocked to speak or act. Nothing seemed about to change, so the older Lance turned to the older Luthor twin.

“I think you broke her.” She commented.

“It wasn’t even that hard.” Lorraine shrugged.

They turned to Kara again when the woman tried to speak.

“What… How… Who…?” She did not seem to know exactly what to say, what to ask, so she never carried on any of her doubts. Lorraine rolled her eyes impatiently. They did not have exactly all the time in the world, although the notion was a little strange for someone who traveled in time.

“Do you have the pretense of completing any of these questions?” She asked, only for Lorelai to slap her in the arm.

“Don’t be a jerk, Lorraine.”

The older twin only rolled her eyes and bit back a snarky remark. She did not even have time to actually say anything, since Kara chose that moment to regain her ability to speak.

“You’re my daughter. You’re from the future.”

“Unless you already have another daughter I'm not aware of, yes, I’m from the future.” Lorraine promptly retorted, her voice dripping with acid sarcasm. “I thought that part was obvious.”

“Is it just me or is she being extra snarky?” Roxanne whispered to Lorelai.

“She is in a bad mood.” The younger twin quickly replied, apologetic.

“You don’t say.” Laurel commented in response to what she heard.

They then turned their attention back to Kara, who spoke again.

“How…” he broke off as she realized her voice sounded a little hoarse and cleared her throat before speaking again. “How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

Lorraine rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently before she spoke.

“Let me see…” Her voice was, as always, full of sarcasm when she spoke. “Your name here on Earth is Kara Danvers, but it was Kara Zor-El when you were still on Krypton. Your father, Zor-El, was a scientist and your mother, Alura, was a judicator. You actually were born in 1966, but thanks to having spent so much time in the Phantom Zone, you didn’t grow old, and when your pod finally got here, your cousin, whom you had a mission to protect, was already an adult. You worked as an assistant to Cat Grant at CatCo Worldwide Media before becoming a reporter, with Snapper Carr as your boss. You revealed yourself to the world as Supergirl when you stopped a plane from falling because Aunt Alex was in it. You’re obsessed with potstickers and absolutely hates any kind of green food, especially kale. You always, and I mean _always_ , wakes up at 6:45 A.M., which is honestly a little weird. You’re also claustrophobic and used to have panic attacks when you first landed on Earth due to all the time you spent in that pod in the Phantom Zone.” By now, Kara was staring at her with absolute disbelief. Again, Lorraine rolled her eyes. “Is it enough? Honestly, I don’t have the patience to continue to say everything I know about you, so if you still have doubts, why don’t we go to the DEO and do a DNA test? It's much simpler.” She snorted.

Kara, however, did not seem able to give her a single answer, back to the state she had been in after the older Luthor twin told her that she was her daughter.

"Alright, _now_ Lorraine broke her." Laurel said, looking at National City’s superhero with undeniable amusement.

"Give her some credit.” Dinah replied. “I would’ve had an aneurysm if I were in her shoes."

…

Alex was furious to return to the DEO after the failed investigative mission and find out that Winn had told Kara about the teenagers who came to National City through a portal. She had specifically told the Schott that her sister needed some time for herself, that even Supergirl needed a break, but he had ignored her.

“I thought I told you not to bring Kara into this.” She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt as soon as she found him. In the back of her mind, she knew her reaction was a bit exaggerated, but all the exhaustion and stress that had run through her since Kara had almost been killed by Reign began to take its toll on her sanity.

“I know, I know, but they had powers and I thought…” He tried to argue, but Alex promptly cut him off.

“Winn!” She exclaimed in frustration. “I told you, she needs a break. With everything that’s happening, I think she needs some time to herself.” All she could see before her eyes was her sister, unconscious and covered in blood, on the brink of death. It was something she never wanted to see again, and the further from the danger she could keep Kara, the better.

Winn clearly was not helping with that.

“I know, but…” He tried to argue again, but once again, he was stopped. This time, not by Alex.

“Alex!” Kara called as soon as she landed on the balcony of the DEO building, shortly before running to her sister, who promptly pulled her into a tight hug, as if she would never let go.

Then, Alex stepped away from her younger sister and, with both her hands on the superhero's shoulders, examined her for any injury she might have acquired when Winn sent her to investigate the portal travelers. When she could find nothing, the agent allowed herself a sigh of relief and looked the reporter in the eye.

“Kara, are you okay?” She asked worriedly. It seemed that everything she had done since Reign appeared was worrying about Kara.

“I am.” The blonde-haired Danvers assured her with her brighter smile, which was probably brighter than the sun itself, and Alex felt as if a weight had been lifted from her chest.

Still, a look at the five figures behind her sister was enough for her to stiffen again and pick up her weapon, which she pointed to the five newcomers. The agents around her were quick to do the same.

Kara quickly stood between the agents and the five time travelers.

“Hey, hey, lower your weapons.” She asked, but no one made a single move, so she turned to Alex. “It’s okay. They’re not gonna hurt anyone.” She assured her, and though hesitant, the older Danvers did as she was told. Soon, the agents around also lowered their weapons, although they all remained alert.

Alex stared at the five teens, and in fact none of them looked threatening, not even the one whose face was so indecipherable that it was unnerving. However, she was not going to risk it, not when her sister's safety might be at stake.

“Who are they?” She asked, looking directly at Kara as she did so.

The younger Danvers, however, looked at the five girls behind her and raised her eyebrows, as if encouraging them to speak. One of the dark-haired twins was the first to take her suggestion.

“I’m Lorelai.” She said. “This is my sister, Lorraine.” She put an arm around the shoulders of her twin, the girl with the indecipherable face, who only shrugged to get out of the touch.

The girl with red hair and brown eyes was the one who spoke after.

“Roxanne, but everyone calls me Roxy.” She stated, timid, and looked away as soon as Alex looked at her.

“My name’s Dinah.” The shortest blonde-haired girl was the next to introduce herself.

“I’m Laurel.” The taller one soon spoke. “I’m this one’s big sister.” She put an arm around the other girl's shoulders, who, unlike Lorraine, took no action to get rid of the gesture.

“They’re time travelers.” Kara explained. “You know, from the future.”

“I think she got that part.” Lorraine murmured, but in the complete silence, Alex could hear her. She also saw when the other twin elbowed her in the ribs.

“Be nice.”

“Why would I?” Lorraine rolled her eyes.

Alex watched the group for what might have been too long. Finally, she turned to Kara, who watched her nervously, waiting for an answer.

“How do we know if they’re telling the truth?”

“They’re willing to take a DNA test to prove it, if necessary, but I don’t think it is.” The reporter promptly answered. “Alex, I think they’re telling the truth.”

Alex looked at the girls, then back to Kara and then back to the girls again. The younger Danvers was not naïve in any way and the older one knew it, but she would not risk these girls, these time travelers, deceiving her sister and possibly hurting her. Testing could not hurt, right?

“Well, let's do the test anyway. Just to confirm.” Kara simply nodded, though she did not seem too happy with that response.

“You might want to get some kryptonite needles.” Lorelai suggested soon after.

“You’re Kryptonians?” Alex's eyebrows rose involuntarily in surprise, and the previous alarm returned with all its might.

“Half-Kryptonians, but that's just a detail.” One of the twins, the one who seemed friendlier, shrugged.

“All of you?"

“Just the three of us.” Lorelai pointed at herself, then at her twin an, soon after, the girl who introduced herself as Roxanne.

“Yeah, and I don’t think a DNA test with the two of us will help much.” Laurel spoke. “Our parents are actually from Earth-1, so you can’t find anything in the database here.” She explained, but it only made Alex a lot more suspicious.

“Do we know your parents?” The agent asked.

“I'd say you know one of my mothers too well.” Alex frankly did not like the smirk that spread across Laurel's face. For some reason, the girl looked terribly familiar, although the redhead could not quite put a finger on it. “I never had the guts to ask the older you, but I was always curious to know. Is it true that you slept with my mother?”

As soon as the words reached her ears, Alex choked on her own saliva and looked at the girl with wide eyes. Her cheeks darkened in a strong blush, which only increased Laurel's smirk. Roxanne, on the other hand, had an expression of disgust on her face and seemed about to vomit as she murmured something like 'this is definitely on the list of things I didn’t need to know'. Dinah looked scandalized.

“Who’s your mother?” Alex asked as she managed to stop coughing. Laurel, however, only raised an eyebrow. The gesture brought the DEO agent a sudden idea. “Wait a minute...” She stared at the girl's face as the blonde-haired time traveler held a smile that was familiar enough to the older Danvers. “Blonde hair, blue eyes, dimple on the chin, that flirty smirk, absolutely no filter...” Bingo! “You’re Sara’s daughter?"

"Yep.” The girl in question nodded. “Laurel Avery Lance-Sharpe, at your service."

All the while, Winn only observed the interaction between Alex and the newcomers in silence. He, however, soon approached the agent – even though he feared she might still be angry with him – and whispered something so that only she could hear.

“Do you think we should ask J’onn to read their thoughts?” He suggested. The reply, however, did not come from Alex.

“It’s not gonna work.” The most intimidating girl in the group, the twin whose name was Lorraine, spoke.

“And why is that?” Alex raised an eyebrow, looking at the girl with suspicion.

All Lorraine did was bring one hand to the left side of her head and point to a metal device that was stuck in her ear.

“I don’t really like the idea of someone reading my thoughts, even if it’s J’onn.” She said.

“Yeah, she’s kinda paranoid.” Lorelai spoke soon after.

“I think you meant borderline sociopath.” Laurel corrected and Dinah slapped her in the arm.

Roxanne looked at the growing suspicion on Alex's face and decided it was time to intervene, despite her reluctance to speak to the version of her mother who did not even know she was her mother.

“So, DNA test?”

…

It took only an hour for Winn to bring the results of the tests, and throughout the waiting period, the atmosphere was engulfed by a tense silence that was only broken by Lorraine's occasional sour comment or Laurel's indiscreet questions. Lorelai and Dinah were usually quick to shut up their respective sisters, while Roxanne cringed whenever Alex looked at her.

When Winn finally ran into where Alex, Kara and J'onn brought the time travelers, the relief in the room was almost palpable.

“I brought the results.” He announced hastily, his voice gasping for the race there. He held out the sheets of paper he had in his hand so everyone could see before finally reading the results. “Well, they're telling the truth.” Winn looked a bit surprised as he pointed to both Lorraine and Lorelai, who only scowled and smiled, respectively. “Their DNA matches with Kara's and…” He broke off and read again, disbelieving. “Lena Luthor's?”

Kara's reaction was immediate.

“Wait, Lena?!” The Kryptonian rose from the chair where she had been sitting until then and exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, blushing heavily. She stared at Winn with wide eyes as the man jumped to hide behind J'onn's corpulent figure.

Lorraine looked at her with a face that dripped pure sarcasm, and for the first time Kara noticed how much she resembled Lena when the CEO faced rich, misogynist, self-righteous men who tried to make her believe she was not fit to be L-Corp’s CEO.

“I told you my full name. Who did you think was my other parent?” The older twin commented in a slightly acid, impatient voice. “Lex?”

Now that Kara had stopped to think, she had not really considered what the ‘Luthor’ in 'Lorraine Alura Danvers-Luthor' meant. She had been too shocked to discover that the girl in front of her was her daughter to think of anything else.

“But…” She could not find it in herself to lie to the dark-haired, blue-eyed girl in front of her who was the biggest proof of the lie she was about to tell. She could lie to Alex, to Winn, to James, to Mon-El, to Lena, _to herself_ , but she could not lie to Lorraine and say she had no romantic feelings for the Luthor heiress.

The flush on her face darkened to the point that all the blood in her body seemed to be concentrated on her cheeks and ears. She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, not knowing exactly what to say. Meanwhile, Laurel turned to Lorelai and whispered in her ear.

“I see they’re still on that ‘that’s what friends are for’ thingy Aunt Alex told us about.” She spoke in a voice that only the people in the room who had super-hearing could hear.

“Yeah, they only start dating when they find Karen and start taking care of her together.” Lorelai replied with a shrug and then turned her attention to her twin. “That's 2021, isn’t it?”

“Yes, they’re _that_ dumb.” Lorraine nodded, unimpressed.

“Hey!” Kara exclaimed, embarrassed.

“You clearly like her already and you wait three more years until you're forced to raise a daughter with her to admit your feelings. Dumb was honestly the least offensive adjective I could find.” Lorraine promptly replied, and however embarrassed she was, Kara could not exactly argue with her logic. Therefore, the blonde-haired reporter simply sat back and looked away, unable to face the one who was apparently her daughter with the woman she had fallen for.

Alex, though she was more amused than she would ever admit, thought it best to spare her sister from more embarrassment. She turned her attention to the third half-Kryptonian in the room, the one Winn had not mentioned, before looking at the man.

"Wait, you said their DNA is compatible with Kara's." She raised an eyebrow, a gesture to which Winn only nodded hesitantly. He had already read Roxanne's test results. "What about hers?” She pointed to the Arias girl, who shrunk in her chair. “I thought she said she was half-Kryptonian too."

"She _is_.” Winn promptly said. He looked around hesitantly for some kind of support, but everyone remained silent. Then, he swallowed hard and turned his attention to Alex, who was watching him intently. “Alex, I honestly think you'd better sit down."

She frowned at his words and took a step toward the man, who cringed.

"Winn, start talking." The redheaded agent demanded.

He nodded frantically and swallowed hard before doing what he was ordered to do.

"Well, besides being half-Kryptonian, her DNA is also compatible with one of the DEO agents.” He hesitated for a moment before continuing, but Alex's impatient and intimidating gaze on him was enough to force the word out of his mouth, even though J'onn was around. The Martian man would hardly let the older Danvers cause him some kind of damage, but knowing that was not enough to stop the fear inside him. “You."

Alex stared at him blankly for too long. Frankly, Winn began to think that her brain had simply shut down in the face of what she had just heard. When his and everyone in the room’s concern was already reaching alarming levels, the agent finally moved. She turned to Roxanne, who seemed hesitant to look at her, shy.

“You’re…” Alex's voice came out hoarser than she would have liked, so the redhead cleared her throat before daring to speak again. “You’re my kid.” She seemed a bit disbelieving, as if she had never imagined anything like this. Alex knew she wanted kids – that was the reason she had ended things with Maggie. However, seeing the one who apparently was her daughter in front of her eyes was surreal.

Roxanne swallowed, as if she did not know exactly what to say, and in the face of her silence, no one else spoke. The tension in the room was already becoming suffocating when Lorraine thought it wise to intervene.

“Well, you broke up with Sawyer because you wanted kids.” She shrugged and pointed to her cousin. “Here’s your nineteen-year-old half-Kryptonian daughter. She is disgustingly kind, super smart, sort of has a mental illness, a little shy, very selfless, and brave and has a slightly irritating sense of justice and morals. She’s your pride and joy.” She was not wrong in anything she had said, though it was strange for anyone who knew Lorraine to hear her speak of Roxy without an excessive amount of sarcasm dripping from her words, although some of the characteristic irony was still there. “Enjoy.”

Lorelai slapped her weakly on the back of her head before she could say anything else.

“I honestly should sew your mouth.” The younger twin muttered to her sister. She knew more than anyone did how much Lorraine could be insensitive, but this was honestly the worst time for the other Luthor girl to expose the bad mood that only became more present with each passing moment in the past. “Why do you need to be so nasty?”

“I just want to find the damn time ship, go home and lock myself in my room until both of our dearest mothers decide they've screamed enough about us coming to the past. I don’t think I'm asking too much.” Lorraine simply shrugged, unbothered by her sister’s stern tone.

“Lorraine…” Lorelai started speaking, but Roxanne interrupted her.

“It’s fine, Lorelai. You should be used to her by now.” The Arias girl declared and, in response, Lorelai only sighed and nodded. Roxy then turned to Alex, who was looking at her as if she had grown a second head or something equally bizarre. “Hey, Mom.” The greeting was said in a timid, uncertain voice.

What no one expected was for Alex to simply collapse on the floor, unconscious. Kara and Roxy were the quickest to react, almost instantly beside the fallen agent, trying to wake her. Winn and J'onn soon followed. Lorraine seemed unimpressed as Lorelai and Dinah seemed not to know what to do, how to react. Laurel, in turn, let out a noisy laugh, unable to contain herself.

Dinah looked at her older sister as if she were crazy – by now, she already had her doubts that Laurel was _not_.

“Why the hell are you laughing _again_? Are you insane?” She asked, looking at the older blonde-haired Lance with disbelief.

“I’m sorry.” Laurel put a hand to her mouth, trying to contain the fit of laughter. “I just didn’t expect her to just drop like this. Remember Uncle Gary told us Mother also fainted when she found out she’s a clone? It’s just so out-of-character.” Okay, now Dinah was seriously doubting her sister’s sanity.

However, Winn heard what the older Lance had said and looked at her, incredulous.

“I’m sorry, your mother’s a what?” He asked. No one gave him an answer.

Dinah then turned to the only person in the room who seemed sensible enough to understand her.

“This is gonna be a long night.” She muttered to Lorelai, who only sighed.

“Tell me about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made me so happy with the comments that I simply had to post again. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter too. If there are any mistakes, let me know.  
> Thank you for all the support.  
> See ya!


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

Jade Palmer stared back at the eight pairs of eyes gazing at her. Ava and Alex looked furious, in a way that made the green-eyed girl nervous. Lena looked frustrated, though it seemed internal, not directed at the girl in front of her. Kara, Sam, Sara, Ray and Nora, on the other hand, looked worried. None of this made the girl comfortable, but she managed to keep her best poker face – something she could swear her mother looked proud of.

Finally, Ava Lance-Sharpe was the first one to break the silence.

"It seems Laurel did specifically everything I told her not to do.” Her voice was dangerously calm, controlled, in a way that only seemed to make it more obvious how angry she was. However, Jay could see a lot of worry evident in her eyes, a panic she could not usually associate with the Director of the Time Bureau. “Does it sound familiar?" The blonde-haired clone, easily the tallest woman in the room, glared at her wife.

Sara Lance-Sharpe did not even have the decency to look embarrassed and simply smirked, even though the worry did not leave her eyes. She knew as much as Ava that Laurel had probably inherited her propensity not to follow rules from the Captain of the Waverider, but the smaller woman would go to her grave denying it.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about." She commented with a sly smile that made her wife narrow her eyes.

"Of course you don’t.” Ava snorted, still glaring at Sara.

No one dared comment on the looks the two women had exchanged, but Alex Danvers-Arias chose that moment to break the silence that settled in the place.

“What year are they in, Jade?" She asked hurriedly, her impatience more than obvious. From the second she realized what had happened, when her mind finally understood the meaning and all the repercussions of her youngest daughter's absence and where – _when_ – she had gone, an unparalleled anguish settled into her chest. She remembered feeling something similar for years, whenever Kara, and then Sam, threw themselves into danger without any care.

This was much worse. This was her daughter that they were talking about.

"I don’t know if I can tell you, Mrs. Danvers." Jay looked away, unable to face Alex any longer without leaving some nervousness apparent. She was not yet so familiar with the Danvers family, especially since she still lived on Earth-1 and her visits to Earth-38 were not so frequent – usually during summer break, when her parents brought her to spend time with her best friends. It was the same reason why Alex did not call her by her nickname.

However, as much as she could avoid looking at Alex, she could not avoid her mother when Nora Palmer, formerly Nora Darhk, spoke.

“Jade Susan Palmer, start talking.” The woman who had the same green eyes as Jay spoke with a kind of authority reserved only for her children, and the use of the full name made the girl cringe, though an instinctive smirk had taken place on her face.

“The thing is, Mom…” She began to speak, and though the way her mother narrowed her eyes had made her hesitate, it was not enough to stop her from continuing. “Dad taught me to be a woman of my word.” She glanced at her father with a mischievous smile before staring at Nora again. She had gathered enough courage and she had to do what she had planned before said bravery left her. “I promised the girls I wouldn’t let anyone go after them and I intend to keep that promise. So…” She held out the hand she had hidden behind her back until then, the hand that held Ava's Time Couriers.

The Director's reaction was immediate.

“Are those my Time Couriers?” There was a twinge of disbelief in her voice, and she instinctively put a hand to her wrist. She had left the device at home due to her date with Sara for the first time in years and she definitely could not regret it more than she already was.

Jade had the decency to look sheepish as she smiled.

“Sorry.” She winked at her aunt and then smiled in a true Nora Darhk fashion before looking at her parents. “Mom, maybe you should let Dad decide my punishment. Dad, don’t let Mom be too cruel to me.” Her other hand, which had also been hidden behind her back, was finally left on display, and it held a stone that Nora had not used in years. “Bye.”

With Ava's Time Couriers in one hand, Nora's Time Stone in another, and her shrunken brother well hidden in her pocket – though she doubted someone had noticed –, Jay Palmer disappeared before the eyes of the eight adults in the room.

The silence lasted too long, more by shock than by any other reason, before Nora's voice broke it as she stared at her husband.

"My daughter just stole Sharpe’s Time Couriers and disappeared with my Time Stone because you taught her to be honorable?" She raised an eyebrow at the question and there was no way to hide the smirk that formed in her face against her will.

However, it was not Ray Palmer who responded, but Ava.

“Try not to look too amused, Darhk.” The blonde-haired woman rolled her eyes, but then let out a weary sigh. She looked exhausted, stressed, but no one made any comment about it. “Anyway, she confessed to tampering with the Time Couriers’ system, so they'll be useless even when we find her.” She turned to the one who was arguably – or certainly – the smartest person in the room. “Lena, you can fix them, right?”

For some reason, Lena Danvers-Luthor took too long to respond, certainly much more than she usually would. When Kara Danvers-Luthor put a hand on her wife's shoulder in a clear form of support, it became even more obvious that something was going on.

“Is something wrong?” Samantha Danvers-Arias was the first to ask, a frown on her face as she stared at her best friend. Lena usually told her everything – it had been this way for years – and the fact that the CEO had not told the CFO that something was clearly wrong was disturbing.

“Of course not.” Lena smiled, but it was clearly an unnatural, forced smile. “I’m just not sure if me fixing them is the best idea.” She looked at her wife. “We should call Karen.”

“Of course.” Kara readily agreed, but there was something irrevocably sad in her gaze that no one dared to question. “I’ll call her.” She picked her phone from her back pocket and walked away to call her eldest daughter. Again, no one dared ask about the couple’s strange behavior, although everyone had noticed.

The silence that settled in was uncomfortable and broken only by Ray’s positive attitude and secure voice.

“Meanwhile, let’s find Jay.” He suggested, in a clear attempt to maintain optimism. “I’m pretty sure she shrunk Danny and took him with her.”

…

Roxy waited nervously for her mother to wake up. Internally, she beat herself for the insensitive way she had told Alex and blamed herself for the woman’s reaction. The guilt was enough to give her a familiar feeling that was definitely not welcome, the kind of sensation that made her reach into one of the pockets of her jeans and take out a pack of pills. She quickly took one and threw it into her mouth, swallowing it without even bothering to drink water.

She promptly put the pills back in place when she realized her mother was about to wake up. When she looked at the older woman again, she found her with open eyes, staring at her.

"Hi." There was enough nervousness in Roxy’s voice for the mere word to tremble and she hated herself for it. The Arias girl did not know how to handle this situation, how to deal with an Alex Danvers who did not know her, who did not love her. It was difficult, but if she wanted to find the Waverider and make sure history remained unchanged, she would have to do it.

For too long for Roxy to feel comfortable, Alex remained silent, watching her. The girl knew her mother perhaps better than she knew herself, but that was different. This was not the Alex Danvers she knew, the woman who had raised her with all the love in the world while working hard to make the world a safe place for her. This Alex Danvers saw her as a stranger, not as one of the people she loved most in the world.

It _hurt_ , even if she understood.

Finally, Alex broke the silence, and Roxy allowed herself to breathe again.

"It was real.” There was a palpable disbelief in the agent's voice, but the teenager made no comment about it. “You’re real."

"I guess.” She laughed nervously, not knowing exactly what to say, how to act. She was out of her comfort zone. “How’re you feeling?" This was something familiar, something she could cling to. Growing up, she always worried about her mother – about both of her mothers. Alex and Sam had dangerous jobs that sometimes left them on the brink of death. The fainting only happened due to the shock of the revelation, but that did not stop Roxy from worrying. She always worried.

"Well, I...” Alex took a deep breath. “I was just shocked. That's all." She looked away. “It’s a lot to take in.”

While Roxy worried about how to act with that version of her mother, Alex was equally worried about what she should do. The knowledge that she wanted to have children did not immediately translate into being ready to meet her nineteen-year-old daughter. She wondered if this was due to some maternal instinct, but something inside her warmed as she stared at the girl who little resembled her physically, but was extremely familiar. For a moment, the agent wondered if she already knew Roxanne's other mother.

"I understand.” The teenager replied hesitantly. “I…” She took a deep breath, just as Alex had done before. “I don’t know exactly what to do here, how to act. I never planned on talking to a version of my mother who doesn’t know me."

The agent watched Roxanne look away. Whatever the reason – perhaps due to the newly acquired knowledge – she did not like to see the girl uncomfortable. Alex Danvers was able to fight off criminals, terrorists, aliens, and Worldkillers – she had to be able to make her daughter feel better too, even though calling Roxy 'her daughter' still made her feel on the verge of a new fainting.

"I'd like to get to know you.” She admitted it and only when speaking did she realize that it was true. It was a hard concept to grasp, but she wanted to get to know her daughter. She only needed a starting point, and though what she thought might not be the best, she felt it was what she was supposed to address first. “That snarky girl...”

"Lorraine." Roxanne corrected instinctively.

"Yes, Lorraine.” Alex nodded. “She said you have a mental illness.” Roxy closed her eyes tightly for a moment and cursed her cousin, even if a part of her knew the Luthor twin’s intention in making such a comment. “Does it have something to do with the pills I saw you trying to hide?" Because, of course, it was too much to ask for the younger version of her mother not to have seen her meds. Not for the first time, Roxanne wondered if she truly had super senses.

For a long time, the silence reigned, and Alex cursed herself for only making her daughter more uncomfortable. She was opening her mouth to apologize when Roxy finally replied.

"Yeah.” The half-Kryptonian nodded. “I think that was her way of reminding me to take them.” Because Lorraine was an insensitive jerk, but she was not _that much_ of an insensitive jerk. “She’s not one to mention it so casually, but things get _really_ bad when I don’t take my meds.” An unwelcome memory made its way to her mind and she shivered before looking away, a painful look on her face.

"What’re the pills for?" Alex asked before she could stop herself.

"DID."

Alex did not respond immediately. Roxanne knew that her mother had gone to medical school, and although mental illness had not been her focus at the time, the older Danvers knew a little about it. This included the one Roxy had just mentioned.

“Dissociative Identity Disorder.” The teenager only nodded. “That’s…” The agent gulped. “The cause is believed to be due to childhood trauma.”

The conflict and pain in her gaze was evident. She had just found out that she had (would have?) a daughter – actually, she had found out half an hour ago, before fainting, but that was not relevant – and now she knew that said daughter had gone through a situation that had left her a trauma strong enough that her mind had to split in two. It was painful in a way Alex could never imagine feeling.

“Yeah, it…” Roxy sighed, regretting mentioning her problem. “It’s best if we don’t talk about it. Even if we’ll erase all of your memories of us before going back to the future, I’d prefer to reveal only what’s necessary. You never know what we can end up changing.” She obviously had reasons not to mention this to Alex, since it involved Sam, with whom the older Danvers was apparently not yet in a relationship. However, much of her hesitation in discussing the matter was due to the pain it caused her and her need to protect the older woman. Her mother already blamed herself for what had happened – Roxy did not need to see younger Alex do the same.

“Agreed.” The agent took too long to reply, but the teenager did not question it. The older woman took a deep breath and then put a smile on her face, even if it was a little forced. “So, tell me something else about you. Are you an only child?” The attempt to change the subject was obvious and extraordinarily welcome.

Roxy smiled. Remembering her family was always something that could make her happy.

“No. I’m actually the youngest out of three.” Alex's eyes popped and Roxanne giggled. It was difficult for the agent to grasp that she had a daughter, let alone three. The girl then smiled brightly with a new idea. “Wait a minute…” She grabbed the jacket she had left on the floor beside the chair she had sat in all the time she had waited for Alex to wake up and pulled a phone out of one of its pockets.

After a few touches on the screen, the device displayed a hologram very similar to the one the Time Courier on Laurel's wrist had shown of Jade. That one did not move, though. It was just a picture. A picture of a smiling Roxanne next to a woman in her twenties, with brown hair and eyes that had the exact color of Alex's eyes. The older woman also smiled as she hugged Roxy, who looked much younger than she was now, tightly from behind.

“This is Andy.” The time traveler explained. “Andrea Eliza, actually, but we call her Andy.”

Alex stared at the hologram in wonder. That Roxanne looked much lighter, unconcerned, than the one in her presence. She seemed to be at least five years younger. The woman who was embracing her, in turn, caused the same warm feeling in Alex's chest that the teenager did. She would probably never be able to describe the sensation.

“She’s beautiful.” The words left her mouth without her permission, but no part of the agent regretted them. “Is she the oldest?”

“No.” She replied. Roxy had on her cellphone a picture that consisted of herself, hugged by both Andy and Ruby. There was, however, a reason why she had not shown such a picture – she feared that, even though Ruby was much older, Alex would recognize the woman she had met in 2018 as Samantha Arias' only daughter. “My oldest sister is actually one of the things you’re better off not knowing for now. Too much of a spoiler.”

“Okay.” Luckily, Alex simply nodded, and Roxanne let herself breathe again. “Can you show me more pictures? The ones you don’t think to be too dangerous for me to know.” She seemed so eager that the girl did not find it in herself to say not.

“Sure.”

She then searched through her gallery for some other photo that was safe; one that did not tell Alex that the future Roxanne came from was already in the making, that the agent had already met her future wife. She found one that made her chest warm and, more instinctively than for any other reason, she clicked on it.

“Who’s this?” Alex asked as soon as her eyes found Roxanne's holographic figure – a version that was closer to the present one – that hugged a five-year-old with dark brown hair and blue eyes from behind. He was one of the cutest babies the older Danvers had ever seen.

“That’s Charlie.” The teenager announced proudly, with undeniable love in her eyes and in her voice. “He’s…” She broke off. If Alex had fainted when she discovered she had a daughter, what would happen if Roxanne told her who Charlie was?

“Is he something I shouldn’t know for ‘protecting the future’ purposes?” The agent asked.

“He’s your grandson.” The girl blurted out. She only had time to look at Alex in panic before the woman's eyes closed again and she fell limp on the hospital bed. Roxy let out a long sigh. “I hope this doesn’t become a common thing or she’ll have a stroke when I tell her his full name.”

…

Lorelai watched impatiently as her sister worked on Winn's computer. Usually, she was calm enough, but the situation she was in was enough to wrest any sense of tranquility from her, especially as she felt the younger version of her mother’s eyes on her. It was unnerving.

“Why are you taking so long?” She asked what seemed to be the tenth time and she hated how much her question sounded repetitive even to her own ears. She just wanted to leave, go back to when she had no chance to ruin the past and erase herself from the timeline. Who could blame her for that?

“Give me a break.” Lorraine snapped, not looking at her. Surprisingly, the older twin had refrained from any snide remarks until then. Of course, Lorelai could not expect such good behavior to last forever. “I’m an engineer, not a computer whiz. That’s Karen’s thing.”

“Who’s Karen?” Kara promptly asked and Lorelai swallowed. Should she answer her mother's question? “It’s not the first time you mention her name.”

“Your eldest daughter.” Lorraine, on the other hand, seemed to have no problem in satisfying Kara's curiosity, even if this was the result of her impatience for social interactions. In her mind, the quicker she answered questions, the sooner the other person would stop asking them and would leave her alone. “A beautiful, smart, successful woman who happens to be engaged to another beautiful, smart, successful woman. She’s the apple of your eye.” There was not a single trace of sarcasm in Lorraine's voice as she spoke of her older sister, even if the phrase had given her many opportunities. She was much kinder when it came to Karen, Lorelai knew – she felt a little jealous, but she would die without admitting it.

“How…” Kara gulped. “How many children do I have?” Lorraine grunted impatiently and did not give her an answer. Lorelai sighed and finally spoke – she could not do more harm than she had done, right?

“Four.” Kara’s eyes bulged at that. “Karen’s twenty-four, Lorelai and I are seventeen and Liz’s five.” The younger twin smiled fondly as she remembered her little sister, even if Elizabeth Danvers-Luthor could be almost as hard to deal with as Lorraine was – a part of Lorelai had to admit the five-year-old could be _far worse_.

“She’s also the spawn of the devil.” The other twin added, not taking her eyes from the screen.

“Lorraine!” Lorelai exclaimed, horrified. The other Luthor rolled her eyes in response.

“Don’t pretend to be a saint, Lorelai. You agree.” Blush colored Lorelai's cheeks. She knew her sister was right.

“She’s just a little difficult to deal with.” The younger twin argued. “She’s a kid.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.”

Fortunately, Kara realized she had better not ask any more questions, even if her anxious posture was enough evidence that there was much more she wanted to know. Lorelai, in turn, was content to wait with the utmost patience for her sister to finish what she was doing.

Not long afterward, Lorraine stepped away from Winn's computer, staring at the screen with what was the closest to satisfaction her face could show. Kara was quickly realizing her daughter was not much emotive.

“I used the Time Courier to create an algorithm that’ll locate the Waverider. Unfortunately, it doesn’t work while the ship is in camouflage mode, but we’ll be warned as soon as it’s deactivated, or even if a door is opened.” The older twin explained. Kara looked at her daughter with wonder. Lorraine was only seventeen, but she was clearly much smarter than the blonde-haired hero could have imagined. Pride unexpectedly exploded in her chest and she beamed.

“That’s amazing.” She praised, but all she got from her daughter was a roll of eyes and a shrug. “Now, all we have to do is wait.” Both of the twins nodded, and suddenly Kara noticed their tired faces. Lorelai was much more transparent than her sister was, but even Lorraine looked exhausted. “The two of you should come to me to my apartment, get some sleep. We don’t know when we’ll receive an answer.” She suggested.

Kara watched her daughters carefully. The thought of being a mother – that she _would still be_ a mother – was completely new to her, but it gave her a happiness she could not describe in words. All she wanted was to call Lena, to tell her about the twins in front of her, but J'onn had convinced her not to. After all, telling Lena about Lorelai and Lorraine would involve telling her that she was Supergirl, and Kara was not ready for that. For now, she would have to take care of her daughters alone, and it seemed that the way to do it was to give them a comfortable bed to sleep on.

However, Lorraine did not seem to agree with her idea.

“No.”

“But…” Kara tried to argue, but Lorelai did it before she could.

“You’re right, Mom. It’s late and we’re tired.” Lorraine glared at her sister as if she could melt her with her eyes – she probably could –, but Lorelai paid her no attention.

“That’s an awful idea.” The older twin said. A part of the younger one knew she was probably right, but her tiredness was clouding her judgement. It had been a long day and all she wanted was to sleep a little if she hoped to be useful in capturing the person who stole the Waverider. She would be of no use if she were too tired to even think.

“What could go wrong?” Lorelai shrugged.

“Do you want the list alphabetically, chronologically or of severity?” Lorraine smiled tightly as the words dripped with acid sarcasm. Her sister was having none of that.

“Go with her.” She said, pushing the older twin towards Kara. “I’ll find Roxy, Laurel and Dinah.”

Then, she turned her back and went to find her cousin and her two friends. Until Lorraine's algorithm found the Waverider, the wisest thing to do was to rest as much as possible. That way, they would be more likely to succeed against the time ship thief. Luckily, they would find him before he did whatever it was he came to 2018 to do.

…

Laurel was with her sister on the balcony of the DEO building when Lorelai arrived. Dinah quickly found a reason to leave and leave the pair alone – she was not a fan of witnessing whatever was going on between her sister and her friend, although she supported the relationship.

"So?" Laurel raised an eyebrow at the newcomer, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Lorraine managed to create an algorithm that’ll locate the Waverider, but we have to wait.” Lorraine replied, looking away. She was unable to face _that_ grin without blushing. “Mom offered her house for us to sleep. Are you tired?"

"It's summer. I slept all day.” The Lance girl shrugged. “Don't worry, I'm fine. It's better that Dinah and I stay, to monitor everything.” She walked over to Lorelai and pulled her into a tight hug. The Luthor twin, for her part, rested her head on the blonde-haired girl’s shoulder, comfortable with the contact. “Go and rest. I’ll see you tomorrow."

The response Laurel received, however, was different from what she expected.

“I’m really sorry about our date.” Lorelai said in a small, timid voice, hesitant. Laurel held her tightly and chuckled.

"Hey, my moms’ first date was interrupted by the Waverider falling from the sky and Damian Darhk using a bunch of pirates to steal a magic stone so he could release a time demon. They’re married now.” She spoke in a humorous tone and soon her words were able to make the girl in her arms laugh happily. “As far as first dates go, I think we’re okay.” She pulled away just enough to hold the dark-haired girl's face in her hands, to look her in the eyes.

Lorelai looked away.

“I’m worried.” She confessed. “What if we screw things up?”

“Well, Mom always says the Legends screw the things up for the better.” Laurel shrugged, even if she herself could not help but worry as well. “That could be our case too.”

“Let’s hope we don’t get to that.” Lorelai smiled, a little amused by the blonde-haired girl’s thinking. “Roxy said she’ll stay with Aunt Alex. Are you sure you don’t want to go?”

“I am.” The older Lance nodded. “Sweet dreams, Lori.” She kissed the girl's forehead – an action that made the Luthor blush heavily – before releasing her and watching her leave.

Not long after, Dinah returned, with a smirk on her face that made her look more like Sara.

“You’re the biggest player I’ve ever seen, but you really turn into mush for that girl, hum?”

Laurel rolled her eyes.

“Shut up, sis.”

Neither of them said a word for long, only enjoying the silence of the night. When she noticed her sister shiver slightly, Laurel pulled her close to herself, one arm around her shoulders. Dinah rested her head on the shoulder of her older sister, who had inherited Ava's height and was taller than the younger Lance, even though Dinah was still taller than Sara – the Director of the Time Bureau usually teased the assassin a lot with that.

“You know Mother will kill us, right?” Dinah commented, her voice calm even though her insides were in turmoil. She was a worrier and this mission was anything but safe.

“I know.” Laurel chuckled. “We're so screwed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm a walking zombie right now. It's 1 A.M. and I'm practically sleepwriting here. I'll reply to your amazing comments tomorrow, okay? Thank you so much for reading this and tell me if there's something wrong.  
> See ya!


	5. Perfect Timing

Kara woke up suddenly when someone nudged her shoulder. Initially, she had awakened in her usual 6:45 AM schedule, as Lorraine had commented the night before, but without any emergency for Supergirl, there was time to take another nap. Said nap, however, apparently lasted longer than she had planned, and the next time she opened her eyes, one of her daughters was in front of her, blue eyes filled with panic.

Kara quickly jumped from the couch she had slept in and got to her feet.

“I’m awake! I’m awake!” She looked around, disoriented by sleep, only to find a figure of smooth black hair, piercing green eyes, extremely pale skin, and perhaps the most beautiful face the Kryptonian had ever seen.

“I can see that.” Lena smiled affectionately as she watched Kara, her arms folded as she stood close to the closed door of the apartment. Lorraine was beside her and seemed to refuse to face her, while Lorelai had her back to the CEO, always keeping an eye on Kara.

“Lena!” The reporter exclaimed in surprise and suddenly she shared the panic she had seen in the younger twin's gaze. Lena was in her apartment, in company of two time travelers who were none other than their daughters of the future. Daughters of Kara and Lena, together. The hero’s brain short-circuited, but she managed to form a question. “What’re you doing here?”

“I came to see you and your lovely cousins answered the door.”

“Cousins? They’re not…” Kara broke off as Lorelai slapped her arm. She remembered then that she should not tell Lena what was happening. “Yeah! Yeah, cousins. Lorelai and Lorraine Danvers, my cousins.” She forced a nervous smile.

Almost immediately, her super-hearing caught Lorraine’s low voice.

“Is she serious?” Her daughter sounded wry even as she whispered.

“Shut up.” Lorelai soon replied in the same tone. “You know she can’t lie to save her life.”

“Hey!” Kara exclaimed indignantly, and Lena looked at her with a mixture of surprise and confusion. The CEO, after all, had not listened to Lorelai and Lorraine's small dialogue, which had been spoken in a voice barely audible to a human ear.

“I see I came in a bad time.” The green-eyed woman said. She seemed self-conscious. “I’ll…”

“No!” Kara practically screamed. With horror, she realized how desperate she had sounded and felt a warm, strong blush on her cheeks. The reporter cleared her throat before attempting to get a hold of herself and speak again. “Stay. Let’s have breakfast.” She suggested. She knew it was probably a bad idea, but Kara could not help herself. She wanted to spend time with Lena _so bad_.

Lorelai and Lorraine then saw the dynamics their mothers had as friends and, to their utter lack of shock, it was about the same as they had when married – the kisses were the only thing missing. The younger twin stopped Kara from cooking, as the reporter could not cook to save her life, and instead made pancakes for everyone herself. The older one, in turn, only ate quietly, her eyes always on Kara and Lena, who talked as if there was no one else in the room.

"They forgot we’re here." Lorelai whispered at some point.

"It wouldn’t be the first time." Lorraine rolled her eyes. Her mothers were the sappiest people she had ever met, and she had seen Alex and Sam together, as well as Ava and Sara.

Eventually, Lena had to leave. She had a meeting. The CEO said goodbye to the Danvers trio with a smile and walked away. Lorelai had to stifle the urge to hold her mother and make her stay longer, while Lorraine only watched her leave without blinking. Kara, on the other hand, did not look happy either that Lena was gone. In fact, she looked like a kicked puppy.

Finally, she noticed the looks of her daughters on her.

“What?” The reporter frowned.

“Are you really dumb or are you just trying really hard to convince us you are?” Lorraine asked, but there was no mockery in her voice. She sounded absurdly serious, which only made the question more offensive.

“Why do you have to be so mean?” Kara complained. The older twin had made no comment like that while Lena was there – in fact, she had been mute the entire time the CEO was in the apartment –, but Kara honestly began to doubt that her daughter was capable of saying something that was not either sarcastic or offensive. She was definitely a piece of work.

To the hero’s shock, the nicer twin nodded.

“Look, I hate to agree with Lorraine, but she’s right on this one.” Lorelai said, looking at her mother with skepticism. “What was that?”

“Two friends having breakfast.” Kara said as if it was obvious.

“Bullshit.” The older Luthor twin promptly replied.

“Language!” It came from both Kara and Lorelai. Lorraine rolled her eyes.

“Whatever. I’m out of here.” She immediately walked toward the door.

“Wait.” Kara spoke, forcing Lorraine to stop walking. The girl was wearing the same clothes as last night and that did not please the reporter at all. “Don’t you want some new clothes?” She suggested.

“No, I’d rather choke than use pastel colors.” The girl promptly replied and, without waiting for anything else, left the apartment.

Kara just stared at the door that had just been closed, with no reaction. She did not know exactly how to act with Lorraine and the girl in question certainly did not make any interaction simple. The reporter just wanted to get closer to her daughter, to get to know her better, but it seemed that the older twin had hidden behind countless walls; walls she refused to lower even for her mother.

“That’s Lorraine for you.” Lorelai sighed. “Don’t let her get to you, okay?”

“Is that my fault?” Kara asked, her voice trembling. “I mean, if I’m her mother…”

“It’s no one’s fault.” Lorelai promptly interrupted her. “She was always like that. When we were kids, she was really quiet and withdrawn. It eventually evolved into exaggerated sarcasm, acid humor and poor sense of self-preservation. She's usually not that bad, but she has very good reasons to be in a terrible mood, actually.”

Kara just nodded, not sure how to respond. After a long moment of silence, when her daughter made a move to leave the apartment, the hero simply followed her.

…

Upon reaching the DEO building, Kara quickly found Alex. Lorraine and Lorelai, meanwhile, soon disappeared with Roxy to find Laurel and Dinah, leaving the Danvers sisters alone. The silence that settled between the blonde-haired hero and the redhead agent, however, was not broken until they both went to the balcony of the building, away from the attentive ears of the agents who walked around the place.

Kara was the first to speak.

“I’m a mother.” There was palpable disbelief in her voice, as if, even after an entire night and a portion of the morning, she had not yet fully understood the idea. Since Krypton exploded, she had no family of blood other than Kal-El, with whom she did not have so much contact. The idea of having children, of having the opportunity to pass her culture on to someone else, of not allowing Krypton and everything it meant to die with her, was more than she could ever have expected, more than she felt she could ask.

“I’m a mother and a grandmother.” Alex said next. She looked at the clear sky above National City, but did not really see it. Instead, her mind was on the holographic photographs Roxy had shown her the night before, before and after she fainted a second time. Andy and Charlie were only part of the future that awaited her, and she could not deny how much she longed for such a future, even if it was still a little hard to grasp that reality.

Kara's response was immediate and forced her to abandon her reveries about her future family.

“What?!” The exclamation came in the form of a squeal that made Alex want to cover her ears. The surprise that accompanied the sound, too, was almost palpable.

“Roxy told me yesterday.” The agent explained. “I’m a grandmother to the most adorable kid I’ve ever seen.” She smiled discreetly as she remembered the innocent blue eyes, the curly dark-brown hair and the smile that had some missing teeth of the one Roxanne had told her to be her grandson.

When she finally realized that she wanted to have children, that it was something she could not let go of without ripping away a part of herself, she had never imagined _this_. It was better than her most wonderful dreams.

It was also extremely overwhelming.

“I’m too young to be a grandmother.” The sentence left her lips without her permission, soaked in a mixture of panic and disbelief. She had three children and, as far as she was aware, one grandchild.

When had that happened?

“For them, you aren’t.” Kara corrected her with a chuckle, even if she was freaking out on the inside too. “What year are they from, anyway?”

“According to Roxy, 2045.”

Kara nodded, silent. Nor did Alex seem inclined to say anything else, so a comfortable silence reigned until the younger Danvers had the courage to say something that unnerved her, something for which she knew her sister would judge her.

“I saw Lena today.”

Alex’s response quickly came.

“What?!”

“She came to my apartment and we had breakfast with the girls. I…” The blonde-haired woman swallowed and lowered her gaze. “I wanted to tell her, Alex. About Lorraine and Lorelai. I just…” She took a deep breath. “I chickened.”

She had been so close to telling Lena everything, even if J'onn had advised her not to. The words were on the tip of her tongue, but she could not find the courage to pronounce them. Of course, due to Lorraine and Lorelai’s existence, Lena loved her – or she would eventually love her. What if Kara confessed everything too soon and ruined everything? She could not risk the future for which she began to yearn so hard. Therefore, against her better judgment, she kept her mouth shut.

For now, at least.

“You’d have to tell her you’re Supergirl first.” Her sister commented. “Are you ready for that?”

Alex could admit that she had judged Lena Luthor for her surname at first, but she could also admit that she was wrong, that the CEO proved to be a force for good, like Kara. In fact, she had already noticed the way they had looked at each other some time ago, though she had not made any comment. Maggie, on the other hand, never stopped joking and suggesting bets on how long it would take for Kara and Lena to admit their feelings, even if never when said women where around. Lorraine and Lorelai were only a testament to the Luthor's goodness and to how much she and the younger Danvers matched.

It was everything she wanted for Kara. A good life with people who loved her. If Lena could give that to the blonde-haired Kryptonian, Alex definitely liked her. She would not be the person to tell Kara to keep her identity a secret from a person she clearly loved. It was not fair to her sister, or anyone, for that matter.

“I… I don’t know.” Kara confessed. “What if she hates me for keeping it a secret for so long?”

At that, Alex let out a laugh.

“Kara, you have two living proofs of that woman’s love for you walking around this building right now, even if it wasn’t already completely obvious.” The younger Danvers opened her mouth to reply, to say that there was no way Alex could know if Lena loved her, but the convinced look on her sister’s face made her keep her mouth shut. The then redhead continued to speak. “Somehow, I think the two of you will be okay.”

Kara nodded, but remained silent for some time. She knew that Lena had a big heart – the kind that allowed people to hurt her too often. She trusted Lena, fully, but she was afraid she had waited too long. Besides, how could she lose everything that Lena meant to her? Everyone that the reporter knew that was aware she was Supergirl saw her in a different light, had expectations for her. Lena, on the other hand, liked her simply because she was Kara Danvers, without any superpowers or heroic responsibilities.

Just plain old Kara Danvers. How could she give that up?

When she spoke again, Alex noticed her attempt to change the subject, but did not object.

“What about you?” The blonde-haired hero asked. “Who’s Roxy’s other mother?”

Alex sighed, a little frustrated. Roxanne had not given her a single clue as to who her other mother would be, fearing that this could irreversibly affect the future. The agent obviously understood her daughter's motives, but that did not stop her from wondering who the woman who would help her build the life she dreamed about was. Not to mention that apparently Roxy's other mother was Kryptonian, when Alex had not seen one other than Kara and Clark since Astra and Non.

It was a difficult charade.

“I don’t know.” She finally replied. “She won’t tell me.”

“Why?” Kara asked, confused.

“She’s afraid me knowing will change history.” Alex explained. “I think I already met this woman and that’s why she doesn’t want to tell me.” It was the only explanation she could think of, really. Why would Roxanne be afraid to show her the picture of a woman Alex had not yet met? It made no sense. However, no one the redhead knew was Kryptonian, besides Supergirl and Superman.

Right?

“How do you feel about it?” Her younger sister inquired.

Alex took a moment to reply, thinking about how she would say it, before speaking.

“I don’t know.” She confessed. “I just broke up with Maggie and now a girl shows up claiming to be my daughter from the future and she's so amazing, Kara.” An involuntary smile appeared on her face as she remembered the time she had spent with Roxy. It was surreal how fast she had grown attached to the girl. “She’s smart and kind and really shy, too. I just…” Her face reflected disbelief, even as the cheerful smile lingered. “I knew I wanted to have kids, but it never actually thought I _would_ have them until now. I’ll have kids. Three daughters and a grandson. I’ll marry someone who’ll love me and will want to have children with me and…” She took a deep breath. “I don’t know. It’s a little overwhelming.” She wiped away a solitary tear that only then she realized was running down her face.

“The whole ‘time travel’ thing can be a bit disconcerting, I guess.” Kara nodded. She felt the exact same way as her sister. She had four daughters, according to the Luthor twins, and she would have a happy life, with a beautiful family. When did she become so lucky?

“What about you?” Alex asked. “What do you think of your daughters?”

It did not take more than that for the Girl of Steel to start talking.

“Oh, they’re both so smart, Alex!” She beamed as she spoke of her daughters and the agent smiled happily at the reporter. “I mean, Lorraine literally created an algorithm to locate a time ship. Lorelai’s so sweet and kind. Lorraine…” She paused for a second before continuing. “Well, she’s a piece of work, but she’s so amazing.”

Alex just nodded, and again the silence reigned. There did not seem to be much more to be said. All that was left to do was to help the time travelers find the stolen Waverider, all while facing the threat of the Worldkillers. The agent just did not know how to do it, she did not know how to be useful to locate a time ship and arrest someone who was smart enough to use it and probably had a plan to change the past.

What could be done, anyway?

“What do we do now?” She asked. Her sister might have an idea of how to proceed, how to help. It was all she hoped for, actually. Kara was very intelligent, much more than she allowed herself to show, and she would know what to do.

“I don’t know.” The reporter confessed, frustrated. “We have to help them, but I don’t know how.” Something suddenly shone in her face, a realization. “Maybe…” She stopped.

Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe?”

“Maybe we should ask someone who has experience with time travel.” Kara smiled before turning her back on her confused sister and walking back inside.

…

Lorelai, Lorraine, Dinah, Laurel, and Roxanne were talking quietly next to Winn's computer, waiting for some sign of the Waverider, when the Arias girl saw something that made her pale.

“Am I seeing things or are those the Legends?” She asked in a trembling voice, and all the girls quickly turned in the direction she was looking at. The panic that filled Dinah and Laurel was especially palpable as Lorelai's knees gave way and she fell into the empty chair behind her. Lorraine was the only one to maintain her composure.

“That or we’re having a collective delirium.” The older Luthor twin commented.

Because Kara had just arrived at DEO in the company of a group consisting of none other than Sara Lance, Ava Sharpe, Zari Tomaz, Mick Rory, Ray Palmer, Wally West and Nate Heywood.

“It’s them.” Laurel said in a desperate whisper. “We’re screwed.”

“Run.” Dinah said.

Both twins made a real move to run away, but Lorraine held them, and with the tight grip of her hands around the wrists of the Lance sisters, neither could move.

“You can’t do that.” The Luthor twin frowned.

“Watch me.” Laurel retorted, attempting to break free from the girl’s steel grip, but it seemed to be impossible. She looked at her friend with eyes filled with panic. “Don’t you know my mother?”

“Look at them.” Lorraine motioned to the group that had just arrived. “They’re not from our time.”

She was right. It was apparent that the people who arrived at the DEO were much younger than those with which the time traveler group was accustomed. However, this did not make the situation less desperate.

“They’re also used to time travel.” Dinah argued. “The fact that she didn’t raise us yet won’t stop Mother from having our head for being here.” She attempted to get away again, but it was impossible. She cursed Lorraine’s super strength.

None of them could discuss it anymore, because at last Kara called them.

“Girls!” National City’s hero smiled happily, as if proud of herself, as she walked toward the girls and left the Legends standing a little behind. Each of the time travelers from Earth-1 watched the group of teenagers in surprising silence.

“Let me guess…” Lorraine spoke, her voice dripping with acid mockery. “You thought it was a good idea to bring the Legends here, didn’t you?”

“Yeah.” Kara nodded.

“Why would you do that?” Dinah asked in absolute desperation.

“So they can help.” Kara replied. “They have experience with ‘time traveling’ things. I thought it would be our best option.” The fact that she had good intentions did not make the situation any better either.

Dinah and Laurel did not dare speak anymore. The younger Lance-Sharpe trembled almost convulsively and suddenly hid behind Lorraine to avoid Ava's gaze. The older one held herself steadily, a tentative, forced smile on her face even as her hands shook in the same manner as her sister’s entire body did. Lorelai had not dared to get up from the chair, and Roxy only tightened her hands close to her body, since her own bones were the only thing she could not break with her nervousness.

Finally, none other than Zari Adrianna Tomaz broke the silence.

“Look, I know I didn’t believe it at first, but that girl’s literally Sara.” She remarked as her gaze was on Laurel, who, despite having inherited Ava's height, was clearly the one who resembled Sara the most. The girl in question forced her smile to widen a little more, and in spite of her nervousness, the gesture seemed convincing enough for the Legends.

“Hi, Aunt Zari.” Relief filled her insides when her voice did not tremble.

Zari nodded, impressed, and no one else dared say a single word.

Alex, who walked to be behind her daughter while the exchange of words between Zari and Laurel happened, whispered to Roxy.

“Why are they so scared?” Alex asked, confused by Dinah's cringing posture behind Lorraine and Laurel's forced smile, which did not look like the older Lance had shown since coming, at all. Even Lorelai looked fearful, with a stiff posture and a too-serious face, and she was not directly related to the Legends.

“Everyone’s a little scared of Aunt Ava.” Roxy explained, and walked around so she could partially hide behind Alex. Obviously, Ava had never really done any of the things that the girls were afraid of, but, at any period, she was intimidating, which was enough for Roxanne not to want to see her aunt mad at her. The only person the Arias girl was more afraid than of Ava Sharpe was probably her mother. Alex's angry face was more than enough to make her tremble. “Except for Lorraine.” She added. “She has no sense of self-preservation.”

Alex looked at the girl in question, who seemed to be the only one not to tremble with fear at the presence of the blonde-haired woman the agent still did not know, the one whose name was apparently Ava Sharpe. The woman who would later be the mother of the children of the assassin she had a drunk one-night stand with. It was embarrassing, but the Danvers woman could not help smiling a little.

Both she and Sara found or would find people who would be there for them for more than just one night.

The agent was taken from her reveries when a voice sounded.

"You're a freaking giraffe; you know that, don’t you?” Lorraine asked in a tone of acid sarcasm, looking over her shoulder at Dinah, who was trying to hide from Ava's gaze. The Luthor twin then stepped aside, exposing in full the quivering form of the younger Lance. “You can’t hide behind someone smaller than you.” The raven-haired girl was not so much shorter than the blonde-haired one, but she was much thinner, unlike Dinah's athletic form.

“You’re horrible.” Dinah spoke, narrowing her gaze at Lorraine in a way that made her much more like Ava – and each Legend noticed that resemblance.

“I’ve been called worse.” The Luthor twin shrugged. Then, she turned to the Legends and, specially, to the Director of the Time Bureau. “Aunt Ava, hi.” She put on her face the fakest smile everyone in the building had ever seen. Soon after, she rose her hand. “If you're angry and want to shoot someone, I'm the first in line."

Lorelai promptly ran toward her sister and held her wrist so that she lowered the older twin’s arm.

“Stop being a jerk, Lorraine.” She hissed.

“The day pigs fly, I will.” Lorraine rolled her eyes, unbothered.

No one made any comments about the twins’ attitude. All eyes were on Sara and Ava, both of whom had not said a single word since Kara had used the Interdimensional Extrapolator Cisco had given her to go to Earth-1 and, with the help of Team Flash, contacted the Waverider, and told the Legends – and Ava, who had been present at the time – what was happening.

“So…” Sara cleared her throat, alternating glances between Laurel and Dinah, who still seemed to want to disappear or, at the very least, hide from their mothers, even if only from their younger version.

Ava averted her gaze from the teenagers Kara explained to be her future daughters and, instead, looked at the Captain of the Waverider.

“I should’ve known any child of yours would be prone to screwing time up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always seem to be tired when I come here and this is the case now. I'll respond to the comments and then go to sleep. I also intended to finish writing and posting the last chapter of Monster-In-Law tomorrow, but I'll be dragged to the beach by my family, despite the fact that I burn if I'm under the sun for more than fifteen minutes.  
> I don't think I'll show up around here tomorrow, then.  
> See ya!


	6. 2045

Ava Lance-Sharpe was a worrier. She was married to Sara and mother to Laurel – she had to be. Dinah was always much more levelheaded, more responsible, but it seemed like the Director of the Time Bureau had given her younger daughter too much credit, for the girl proved she could be as much as a troublemaker as her older sister was.

She sighed, remembering the conversation she had with Nora Darhk – she still was not used to calling her Nora Palmer – a few minutes before, after an entire night of worrying about her kids and the timeline they seemed to be so eager to break.

" _Do you think it's easy to track a girl who, not only can use magic to go wherever she wants, but also has the technology to shrink to the size of a fucking ant?_ " Nora had said on the phone, in an unfriendly tone. She was also worried – that much was clear –, though none of her children had gone into the past. Darhk was fully aware of what would happen if time were broken on Earth-38. Ava just never thought she would have anything in common with the daughter of the man who killed one of the most important people in her wife's life.

It was already morning. Nora, and eventually Ray, spent the entire night looking for Jade, while Kara tried to contact Karen or, at the very least, Helena Wayne, who could always be found with Karen – they were engaged, after all. Soon, Alex and Sam tried to call Andy and Ruby, but they got no results. Sara rummaged through the house in search of some Time Courier that Jay might have left behind, or even a hint of what year her daughters could have gone to, but it was an unfruitful quest. Nothing seemed to work – and that frustrated Ava.

Lena had not said much during the night, and _everyone_ noticed something was wrong with her. The CEO simply sat on the couch and thought, speaking only when someone was speaking to her or when, at one point, she suggested that Alex put the DEO to work on it, to try to find out what year the five teenagers gone to. Ava did not question it – if Lena wanted to talk about it, she would.

It did not matter at the moment, anyway. What mattered was that Ava was tired of waiting. She felt as if she was going crazy from worrying about Laurel and Dinah, and she had to do something other than wait for Ray and Nora to come back with their rebellious teenager of a daughter.

“What’re we going to do?” The Director of the Time Bureau inquired, breaking the oppressive silence that had settled in her living room as soon as all the women around gave up actions that, now, seemed so fruitless. “We can’t just sit here and do nothing. At best, our daughters could be just screwing history up. At worst, they could be in danger.” There was more concern than irritation in her voice as she spoke. Even if she cared about time – she worked on repairing it on Earth-1, after all – her first priority was her two daughters. She would not care if the timeline of another Earth were broken as long as Laurel and Dinah were safe.

Kara was the only one who dared to give her an answer, a forced and undeniably nervous smile on her face, which was usually so radiant with happiness.

“We have to think positive.” She seemed to try to convince herself much more than any of the other women, and then snuggled into Lena's arms, as the CEO’s gaze remained distant, thoughtful, as if she were not in fact present.

No one seemed to take such advice seriously – Sara even scowled at it. Right after, Alex turned to Sam, a sudden horror in her eyes, as if a terrible thought had just crossed her mind.

“Do you think Roxy took her meds with her?” Soon, Sam looked terrified, too. They both knew what happened when their daughter did not take the pills – it was not pretty.

Samantha, however, was not the only person to whom Alex's desperate question brought a realization. Kara immediately paled, and suddenly Lena seemed to be back, all the flush draining from her face at the possibility both women contemplated at that moment.

“Rao, did Lorelai?” The panic that enmeshed Kara’s voice was as clear as the reasons for it. Lorelai, among other problems, suffered from Pulmonary Fibrosis – due to reasons she preferred not to remember –, and the only thing making her lungs work properly was the medicine Lena had developed, and that the girl should ideally take twice a day, or at least , once.

The sudden panic that seemed to have taken place in the room was interrupted only when the front door opened, revealing a familiar figure.

Andrea Eliza Danvers-Arias looked a lot more like Sam than she did Alex, despite having the same eyes of the now Director of the DEO. She was a beautiful woman, even with her now disheveled brown hair and her bloody clothes. Not surprisingly, both of her mothers rushed over to her, the concern more than evident in their looks.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Andy assured them, a charismatic smile that was as captivating as Sam's on her face, as both her mothers started checking her out for injuries – as if she was not a _doctor_. "I was working at the ER and guy bled out on me. I didn’t exactly have time to change. A nurse rushed in to let me know about the 47 missed calls on my phone and I just ran." Immediately, her smile disappeared, giving rise to a concern that mirrored the one that usually took place on Alex's face. "What happened? Did someone try to kill Aunt Lena again?"

It would be funny if it were not tragic. To prove that she was not like the rest of her family had narrowed down the murder attempts against Lena substantially, but had not eliminated them.

“No.” Sam replied, sighing, relieved that her daughter was not hurt – she could hardly deal with worrying about Roxy _and_ Andy at the same time –, but also nervous as to how she would say what needed to be said. She almost never knew what to expect when it came to Andrea, so there was little she could have guessed about her second daughter's reaction to her youngest daughter’s time traveling antics. “That’s not the case, thankfully.” She looked away as Andy frowned, confused, and looked at her for an explanation.

“Then, what’s going on?” The doctor asked, alternating glances between Sam and Alex. “Forty-seven calls sounds desperate.”

Sam exchanged a look with Alex and took a deep breath before opening her mouth to explain. However, before she had the opportunity to utter a single word, another person passed the still open door through which Andy had just entered.

“Hey, I came as soon as I could.” Ruby Arias said, seeing immediately the worried and tired faces of her mothers and aunts. The pleasant smile that was on her face immediately disappeared, giving way to concern. “Is Aunt Lena okay?” She looked at the woman in question, who was sitting on the couch with Kara. The CEO seemed fine, fortunately, but had something happened?

The response came from Andrea.

“Not because of you, certainly.” The younger woman spoke, her voice wrapped in playful irony. “What took you so long, sis?”

Ruby snorted.

“Try having a five-years-old who refuses to sleep if you’re not in the room and just happens to wake up when you leave.” She stated; her voice was a mixture of teasing and exhaustion as she looked at her younger sister. A small smile appeared on her face at the mention of Charles, but even her Kryptonian genes could not disguise how tired she looked.

In response, Andy chuckled.

“Nope. I’m good.”

Finally, the sisters Arias turned to the six women watching them.

“So, what’s the emergency?” Ruby asked, curious and concerned.

Alex opened her mouth to explain, but was interrupted – _would they not be allowed to explain this, after all?_ – by the sudden arrival of Karen Lee Danvers-Luthor, who came in through the still open door, walking alongside her bride, Helena Martha Wayne. Both were in their respective suits – dressed as Power Girl and Huntress –, sweaty, disheveled and covered in goo, making it clear that they had just come out of a fight.

This time, Kara was the first to speak.

“What took you so long?” The Girl of Steel frowned. “I called you all night.”

“Bar fight between a few drunk aliens evolved into the destruction of a whole freaking block.” Karen shrugged. That explained hers and her fiancée’s state. “It sucked, since one of them had this ridiculous ability to heal and grow limbs as if he was a freaking hydra. Besides, my phone got crushed during the fight.” She explained, as her mother was still looking at her in a mildly accusatory way. “I'm only here because I was surprised none of you showed up.” She alternated glances between Supergirl and Superwoman, confused. “Did something happen?” A look of realization crossed her face. “Is Mother alright?” Her eyes immediately moved to Lena, who was sitting on the sofa, seemingly unharmed.

For the first time since her date with Kara got interrupted the night before, L-Corp’s CEO smiled.

“People only try to kill me twice a year lately.” She said, too humorous for the subject at hand. In response, Kara squeezed her wife's shoulder affectionately.

“That’s already too many times a year, Lena.” There was a lot less humor in her voice than in Lena's, since, unlike the CEO, the Girl of Steel saw no fun in the attempts on her wife's life.

“So, what happened?” Helena then asked, more focused on the situation than Karen, Andy and Ruby seemed to be. She alternated glances between Kara, Lena, Alex, Sam, Ava and Sara in a watchful, almost catlike way.

“And why aren’t Wonder Twins, Ms. Troublemaker, Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes and my baby sister here?” Ruby asked right after, raising an eyebrow.

“Because they’re the subject.” Ava replied. She looked reasonably composed, calm, despite the clear apprehension in her gaze, even though she was much more subtle about it than the other women in the room were, except perhaps for Sara. “You better sit.”

None of them did that. Instead, the silence that stretched out was tense, and lasted for perhaps too long, without anyone seeming willing to break it. When Ruby did, her voice cut the silence like a knife.

“Andy can’t.” Ruby raised an eyebrow, looking at her sister curiously. “She probably has to go back to work, don’t you, sis?” No one could blame her for the slight accusation in the question. Andrea spent much more time in the hospital than at home, in such a way that she has already missed birthdays and holidays so she could work. As almost everyone liked to tell her, Andy was married to her job.

“I have time.” The younger Arias shrugged. “I think I’m fired anyway.” With that, literally _everyone_ frowned at her.

“Why?” Ruby asked, confused.

“I ran out of the ER when I was supposed to be treating a patient who had just been in a car crash.” Once again, Andy shrugged. When she realized the absolute disbelief in the eyes of every person in the room, she hurried to explain. “Forty-seven missed calls. I panicked.”

“You can’t be fired.” Ruby replied. “Your aunt literally owns the hospital.”

“That’s nepotism.” Andy frowned.

“How the Hell do you think Karen got the position of Head of R&D at L-Corp?” The older Arias raised an eyebrow, looking suggestively at her cousin.

Karen rolled her eyes.

“You’re L-Corp’s CMO, hypocrite.”

“Enough!” Sara interrupted them, startling the three women who were arguing playfully with each other. Soon after, she closed her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose, feeling the exhaustion of the sleepless night and the headache caused by excessive stress trying to make her crumble. With the attention of Karen, Helena, Andy and Ruby on her, the Captain of the Waverider spoke again. “Laurel, Dinah, Lorraine, Lorelai and Roxy went back in time.”

There was a single second of silence before the noise exploded through the room.

“ _What?!_ ” “ _What the fuck are they thinking?!_ ” “ _Wasn’t Dinah supposed to be, you know, responsible? Not to mention Roxy and even Lorraine!_ ” “ _I can’t believe they’re so stupid!_ ”

Through the storm, which was Andy's, Ruby's, and Karen's furious joint voices, Helena spoke, her voice an absolute demonstration of calm and control.

“Why did they do it?” The Wayne heiress asked, her face molded in a way that made her look even more like her father.

“We don’t know yet.” Sam sighed. “When we got home, Jay was the only one here.”

“And where is she?” Helena raised an eyebrow.

“Ray and Nora are looking for her. She’s helping the girls.” Superwoman explained.

“Of course she is.” Andy snorted. Then, she looked at the other women in the room, her eyes full of concern. “What’re we going to do?”

For a moment that stretched too long, silence prevailed. Ava was the first to dare to break it.

“I don’t know.” It was hard for her to admit it, to admit that she did not have an answer to the problem, that she had no idea how to help her daughters. She felt absurdly useless, felt herself again as a replaceable, worthless clone. It was not a pleasant feeling.

Soon, a discussion began in the room, each woman giving her opinion about what should be done to solve the situation, even though no one could think of something concrete that could actually work. Meanwhile, Kara moved farther away from the group, to be in a more distant part, just to observe everything. Karen, for her part, left Helena's side for the first time since she came to that house and headed toward her mother.

“Are you worried about them?” Power Girl asked, though the answer seemed clear to any onlookers. The younger blonde-haired woman, however, knew that there were many more reasons for her mother's apprehension, other than Lorraine and Lorelai’s time traveling idiocy.

“Of course.” Kara took a deep breath. She seemed about to collapse, her eyes filled with tears and both her breathing and heartbeat uneven. She looked fragile, in a way that seemed strange, a way Karen almost never saw. “As if I needed something else to worry about.” The Girl of Steel rubbed her temples, stressed. There was so much in her mind that she felt a headache similar to the Aldebaran rum hangover the day after her bachelorette party, just this one was worse. She felt sick.

Karen put a hand on her mother's shoulder in a classic gesture of comfort.

“Don’t worry about Lorelai. You know as well as I do that Lorraine will protect her.” She spoke in a perhaps vain attempt to take some of the weight off her mother's shoulders. Kara also knew how Lorraine was, despite the way the older twin acted. She would keep Lorelai safe, no matter the cost.

“But who’ll protect Lorraine?” Power Girl did not have an answer to that. She felt a lump in her throat as she watched the older woman look away. “I have a bad feeling about this, Karen.” When she looked at her daughter again, there was a kind of desperation in her eyes that made it look like nothing would be okay again.

“I do too.” Karen nodded. Then, she looked at the group of women who discussed what they should do next, specifically to her other mother figure. “How’s Mother?”

“She missed you.” Kara's response made Karen's heart constrict.

“I didn’t mean to disappear like this.” The younger blonde-haired woman sighed. “Hel said I was being a bitch, but I just…” She choked on a sob, suddenly unable to proceed, unable to speak. Then, she forced herself to take a deep breath so that she could continue. “I don’t know how to deal with this. I thought…” She sobbed again and then brought a hand to her face, to wipe away the tear that slid down her cheek. “I thought we’d have more time.”

Kara lowered her head, and when she spoke, her voice sounded broken.

“I thought so, too.”

“How’re the girls holding up?” Karen asked. She had not spoken to Lorraine, Lorelai or Liz for days, ever since she had had a painful conversation with her family at their house, which she had not returned to since. Instead, she stayed at Helena's apartment, and her fiancée had been more than happy to have her there, even if she thought Karen was wrong in avoiding her mothers.

“Liz is too smart for her age, and she understands some of it, but not everything. She’s just five.” Kara's smile, when she spoke, was sad. “Lorelai doesn’t speak about it. I think she’d rather pretend everything’s okay.” She sighed, an unhappy smile on her face. “Lorraine…” She looked away, and then sighed. “Well, you know how she is.”

“Lashing out?” Karen raised an eyebrow. She knew her sister too well. The blonde-haired woman had been the target of Lorraine's vicious behavior too many times before learning how to deal with the anger the younger girl had accumulated within herself, which meant she knew too well how the older twin dealt with stressing situations.

Kara nodded.

“Exactly like she did when…” Supergirl trailed out, unable to complete the sentence. It was a painful memory, of the day her little girl stopped being a shy, quiet kid and turned into a vicious, angry person. She loved Lorraine – _Rao knows she loves her daughter so much_ –, but she could not help blaming herself for what happened, for what her daughter became. It _was_ her fault.

“It’s bad, then.” Karen rested her head on her mother's shoulder, seeking some comfort when everything around her seemed about to fall apart. Kara hugged her tightly. “What’re we going to do, _Jeju_?” She only called Kara that way when they were alone, since speaking Kryptonian in public was not exactly an option.

“There’s nothing to be done, _Inah_.” It was painful for the Girl of Steel to admit it. “Right now, we have to concentrate on bringing the girls back. It’s all that matters now. As much as it pains me, we can’t fight everything, so we have to concentrate on what we _can_ fight. Let’s go.” Taking a deep breath, she guided her daughter back to the women who were still talking about how to fix the whole mess they were in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bitch, I know that. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, truly. Hope you can forgive me.  
> Well, I'm tired and I have a head ache. The only reason why I'm here is to post. Hope you like it. Please, tell me if this isn't as terrible as I think it is and forgive me if it's actually terrible. I just wrote this, cause I felt like I spent too much time without posting anything, so I don't think it's good. It was rushed, you know?  
> I'm really falling asleep here, so I'm leaving.  
> See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back with this story. Not exactly the same, though. I wasn't really liking how things were before so I thought the best thing to do was rewrite it. I've had other ideas that, frankly, I think are better, but of course, y'all are the ones who will if I'm right. Please, if this is minimally decent, tell me.  
> See ya!


End file.
